Missing Pieces
by Cherie Dennis
Summary: You'd be left, once again, in a pile of left over pieces of what they left behind, and you'd stop trusting just a little more. Virginia/Wolf, T just to be on the safe side.


**Missing Pieces  
**

Title: Missing Pieces

Author: Cherie Dennis.

Summary: You'd be left, once again, in a pile of left over pieces of what they left behind, and you'd stop trusting just a little more.

Rating: T, just in case.

Pairings: Virginia/Wolf.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And there are spoilers for... Well, basically for every part except the last. So if you haven't seen the whole thing, I don't suggest you read it.

**Author's Note: **This is my first (and probably not last) fic for The Tenth Kingdom.

* * *

Though you hate to admit it, you've been broken since you were seven. Ever since the day, months after your mother had left, that your father told you it was time to pack up mom's clothes and you sat in the closet, clutching her favourite sweater (which still faintly smelled like her perfume) to your face, letting it collect your tears. Ever since that moment when you folded the first shirt and put it neatly into the box, praying for some little letter explaining where she'd gone and why, and that she loved you. But no note ever came. You searched all the clothes, each and every pocket, waiting for a piece of paper to reach for your fingertips just so you could feel complete again. But it never came, and that was when you stopped trusting people.

You grew up and dated, and in the back of your mind you couldn't stop wondering when they were going to leave without explanation. Just leave a closet of clothes and shoes and jewelry and an empty spot in your heart that you could never fill, no matter how hard you tried. And they would leave. You didn't know it, or acknowledge it if you did, but you chased them away. With the paranoia, though you didn't outwardly show it, and the insecurities and the fear. They could sense it, like a pack of dogs, and they'd run. You'd be left, once again, in a pile of left over pieces of what they left behind, and you'd stop trusting just a little more.

Your father was the only constant in your life, the only one who was still there day after day (even though there were times that you wished he wasn't). But there were nights where you'd go to bed, afraid to go to sleep because you **knew** that you'd wake up and he'd be gone. No note, no phone calls. Just gone, as if he hadn't existed. You'd wake early the next morning, earlier than even he got up, and you'd tip toe down the hall towards his room. You'd push the door open silently and hold your breath until you saw him in his bed, asleep and snoring softly, then you'd finally feel a small sense of peace.

When you first met Wolf, you knew he was trouble. You weren't sure how or why, but you could feel it in your gut, your instincts kicking in and screaming, "Don't trust him! Don't talk to him!" But then, for some reason, you started to. He turned out not to be so bad and you realized that first impressions weren't always right. He was kind and caring, and you'd be damned if you didn't think he loved you. You found yourself watching him more often and thinking about him way too much, and you ignored it. You couldn't fall in love with him. Not only was he a wolf, he also wasn't part of your world. He belonged in the Nine Kingdoms, not with you, and you certainly didn't belong in his world. But the heart wants what it wants, and you found yourself kissing him and confessing your feelings and then, before you knew it, you were in the grass with him. Holding his hand the next day felt amazing, and knowing that he loved you and you loved him made you feel like you'd been fixed. He helped find the missing piece (hell, he probably was the missing piece) and you finally felt whole again.

Then the Queen, your mother, interjected. He stood by her side, kissing her hand and practically purring for affections, and you felt sick to your stomach. The tears came, though you didn't want them to, and you felt that piece, that one piece that had been missing for so long, fall out of place. It didn't fit correctly and though you really, really wanted to, there was nothing you could do to make it fit.


End file.
